¿En qué piensas?
by Kmil-Marti
Summary: La cosas con Mapuche jamás serían como antes... Antonio recordaba su rostro, pero no su nombre. Sabía que jámas podría regresar con ella. Trataba de olvidarla... pero sabía que nunca la podría olvidar. *EspañaxMapuche*


**-Hetalia **pertenece a Hidekaz. Mapuche... no sé.

-**Pareja: **EspañaxMapuche

-**Tiempo: **Empieza con la Conquista de Chile y termina en la época actual.

.

* * *

**¿En qué piensas?**

...Escombros, puros escombros... Antonio Fernández veía como la joven ciudad de Santiago de Nueva Extremadura ardía ante sus ojos verdes. Solo había salido un momento y... todo en ruinas. Cae arrodillado, y ve una sombra situarse en frente suyo. Con solo ver su silueta la reconoce perfectamente.

-¿Por qué?

-Por robarme, huinca-Antonio alza la vista, la mirada de Mapuche era fría, seria, y apuntaba su lanza en su cabeza.

Antonio no responde, buscaba en sus ojos algo de calidez...

* * *

_-¿...Y de donde vienes?-pregunta Mapuche, guiando al desconocido por la espesura del bosque. Antonio seguía impresionado por como se guiaba tan bien a través del inmenso bosque._

_-De muy lejos-contestó riendo-De muy, muy lejos..._

_-¿Ya has estado aquí?_

_-Sí... y me costó mucho antes que ahora...-se acuerda muy bien, la primera vez que había tratado de ir al Valle de Chile, atravesó la cordillera. Tuvo que soportar el frío mortal-...demasiado. Ahora atravesé el desierto._

_-Este lugar esta muy resguardado-decía mapuche esquivando unas ramas._

_-Las cosas más lindas son las más resguardadas...-murmuró Antonio embobado._

_-¿AH?_

_-Fusofusofuso...-murmuró el español, haciéndose el desentendido. _

_Mapuche alzó los hombros y continuó, hasta que se detuvo en seco. El español choca con ella, y este se cae._

_-¿Estás bien?-reacciona la mujer agachándose. _

_Antonio abre los ojos. El sol hacia formar una aurora entorno a su cabeza, haciendo resplandecer su cabello negro, sus ojos oscuros centellaban, con una mirada preocupada, sus labios..._

_-¿Y bien?_

_Antonio seguía embobado mirándola. _

_-Antonio..._

_-¿Sí?-contesta, sin salir de su estado._

_-¿Te puedes parar?_

_-¿A qué?-España reacciona y se le descoloran las mejillas-Sí, claro...-y se yergue._

_Mapuche se lleva la mano a la boca, se le forma una mueca en los labios._

_-¿Te estás riendo?_

___-Eh... no-y esta vez, la mujer se sonroja._

* * *

-...Huinca-volvió a repetir Mapuche, y lo toma de cuello.- Repartiste a mi gente, los capturaste... Vil, huinca. ¿Cómo pudiste? Confié en tí... ¡Es mí territorio, Antonio! ¡Mi territorio!

-Pero... ¿Como te podría hacer algo malo...?

Se escuchan gritos, y luego, un montón de mapuches salen corriendo. Antonio y Mapuche ven de donde provenían: una mujer gritaba en contra de los indígenas, mientras sostenía la cabeza de un cacique mapuche.

Mapuche suelta a Antonio y se va corriendo. El español trata de seguirla, pero justo una llamarada se interpone. Y mientras Mapuche se alejaba con su gente, Antonio la miraba en silencio. Había dejado de correr, con su silueta indómita y seria, alta e imponente, llevaba la lanza en su espalda. No se daba la vuelta, solo seguía adelante... Tendría que reconstruir. Ese territorio lo había conquistado él, ERA de él. Pero nada sería igual como antes...

* * *

_...Los rayos de luna caían a las afueras del naciente Santiago. Mapuche sale de su Ruca y se interna en el bosque. Atraviesa la espesura cuando ahí lo ve: Antonio, esperando donde se habían quedado de acuerdo. Antonio se le acerca y la arrincona en el árbol. Le quita un mechón de la frente y la besa. Mapuche enrosca sus brazos en el cuello español._

_-Te quiero, Antonio-murmura, Antonio sonríe._

_-Yo también..._

_La sigue besando, arrinconandola más en el tronco. Pasa sus manos acariciandola, y finalmente ambos caen en el..._

* * *

-¡...Amour!

-¡¿Qué?-exclama asustado Antonio, volviendo a la realidad (el salón de Francis. Gilbert y el francés se tranquilizan.

-Menos mal-suspiró Prusia, al ver que España había reaccionado.-Kesesese...

-¿En qué piensas, _Espagne_?

-N-nada, nada.

-No importa. ¡Jaja! ¡Gane, Francis!-decía Gilbert mostrando su cartas-Te dije Francis, soy _awesome_ en el poker.

-Mmm, no es nada. Seguro Dios esta confundido...-murmuró el francés.

-Lo que tú digas... kesekesekesekese

Antonio sonrió débilmente los labios.

-¿Y como va todo?

-Bien, bien...-decía distraído Antonio.

_.__..y finalmente ambos caen en el_ _pasto..._

_-Aaaanton-nio... _

Antonio seguía recordando mientras Francis y Gilbert jugaban poker. Antonio recordaba su rostro, pero no su nombre. Sabía que jámas podría regresar con ella. Trataba de olvidarla... pero sabía que nunca la podría olvidar.

.

* * *

.

Personalmente me gusta esta pareja. Me imagino que Mapuche lo quería mucho, y luego se decepcionó de él y quedó dolida... (oh... que feito Antonio!).

La escena nocturna queda para la "Imaginación..." *hace un arco iris en el aire* si tienen mala imaginación... lean lemons y vuelvan otro día :) (no se hacer fanfics que provoquen derrame nasal).

¿Quieres saber que paso durante la escena nocturna? *alza las cejas* Lo sabrán! (algún día...)

Francis, entero entrometido. :)

Saludos!


End file.
